The Sandwich Man
|catalogue number = VC3167 |rating = |running time = 91 minutes}} The Sandwich Man is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 16th November 1987. It got re-released by VCI on 6th May 1996. Description The passing years have been kind to The Sandwich Man. When first released it seemed mildly amusing. Now it can be seen as a genuinely funny film. Set in London two decades ago, part of the film's charm rests in wallowing in the period detail, when the city was singing. Michael Bentine gives a tour-de-force performance as a man who converys as much through gestures as words. The Sandwich Man meets more interesting people in one day than most of us do in a month of Sundays, Enjoy them with him!! Cast * Michael Bentine as Horace Quilby, the Sandwich Man, also Gungadin the owner of a Jazz Club. * Dora Bryan as Mrs. DeVere * Harry H. Corbett as Stage-Door Keeper * Bernard Cribbins as Photographer * Diana Dors as First Billingsgate Lady * Ian Hendry as Policeman on Motorbike * Stanley Holloway as Park Gardener * Wilfrid Hyde-White as Lord Uffingham * Michael Medwin as Sewer Man * Ron Moody as Rowing Coach * Anna Quayle as Second Billingsgate Lady * Terry-Thomas as Scoutmaster * Norman Wisdom as Boxing Vicar * Donald Wolfit as Car Salesman * Suzy Kendall as Sue * Alfie Bass as Model Yachtsman * Fred Emney as Sir Mervyn Moleskin * Sydney Tafler as First Fish Porter * Frank Finlay as Second Fish Porter * Warren Mitchell as Gypsy Sid * David Buck as Steven Mansfield * Tracey Crisp as Girl in the Black Plastic Mac * Earl Cameron as Bus Conductor * Roger Delgado as Abdul, the carpet seller * Leon Thau as Ram * Hugh Futcher as Gogi * Ronnie Stevens as Drunk * Peter Jones as Escapologist * John Le Mesurier as Senior Sandwich Man * Max Bacon as Chef * John Junkin as Chauffeur * Gerald Campion as Sandwich Man in Suit of Armour * Burt Kwouk as Ice Cream Man * David Lodge as Charlie * Aubrey Morris as Cedric * Peter Arne as Gentleman in Rolls Royce * Jeremy Lloyd as Guardsman * Michael Trubshawe as Guardsman * Ewen Solon as Blind man * Michael John Chaplin (Charlie's son) as the pavement/sidewalk artist * Brian Cant Press photographer at East End street party * Joe Gibbons as Man on Mowing Machine Credits Opening (Original 1987 release) * Warning screen * Video Collection International "A Galaxy of Entertainment" promo from 1987 * The Rank Organisation logo * Titan Production logo * Start of The Sandwich Man (1966) Closing (Original 1987 release) * End of The Sandwich Man (1966) * Closing Credits Film * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (with no trailer) * Warning screen * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * The Rank Organisation logo * Titan Production logo * Start of The Sandwich Man (1966) Closing (with no trailer) * End of The Sandwich Man (1966) * Closing Credits Film * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" Gallery The-Sandwich-Man-pal-VHS-Video-Small-Box-_57 (1).jpg|Spine The-Sandwich-Man-pal-VHS-Video-Small-Box-_57.jpg|Back cover The-Sandwich-Man-pal-VHS-Video-Small-Box-_57 (2).jpg|Cassette Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Movie Greats Category:Movies Category:The Rank Organisation Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:BBFC U Category:The Sandwich Man Category:Titan International Pictures Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:British Classics Collection Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:Rank Film Distributors Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions